eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4794 (28 January 2014)
Nancy and Johnny are woken before dawn by noises coming from the Vic bar. Nancy edges downstairs with a baseball bat, only to discover a drunk Mick, Linda and Tina. Linda’s unimpressed they’ve been out all night, but pleased when Mick presents her with £10,000. Tina’s not a fan of Linda’s parrot feature wall upstairs. Mick commends Shirley for securing the money. Linda refuses to thank Shirley and berates her for missing her shift. Shirley refuses to talk to Mick about what happened between her and Stan. Johnny tells Shirley that Linda doesn’t mean her snarky comments. Shirley wonders why Johnny defends Linda when she won’t accept who he is. Johnny insists it doesn’t matter what happens between them – she’s his mum. Shirley contemplates Dean’s phone number and asks Tina about Zsa Zsa. Tina explains Zsa Zsa knows she’s in Walford but hates her. Shirley wonders what happened between Stan and Aunt Babe. Tina’s keen to contact her but Shirley refuses, insisting she’ll only talk about their mum. Later, Shirley makes an announcement and tells a stunned Linda and Mick to give her back the £10,000 or put her name above the Vic door. With the pedigree dog breeder arriving later, Linda puts pink dog knickers on Lady Di to prevent unauthorised access from male dogs and sends a mortified Nancy out to walk her. In the park, Dexter’s walking Tramp and teases Nancy, who hurriedly takes the knickers off Lady Di. Dexter buys Nancy a coffee. The pair flirt, and Nancy reveals she wanted to be a soldier. Realising the dogs are missing, Nancy’s horrified to find Tramp mounting Lady Di. Amused, Dexter tries to pull them apart then turns to find Nancy having a seizure on the ground. David brings Carol breakfast in bed but she orders him to make up with Terry while she buys Morgan new trainers. Sonia arrives, keen to help Carol on her day off. Terry and David apologise to each other. Nikki comes to the car lot to see David at his request. David confides how busy everything is at home. Nikki claims she doesn’t go in for relationships anymore. David asks for her help. At the café, Carol discovers David’s recruited Sonia to cover her shift. She’s further annoyed on returning home to find Nikki with David and orders her to leave. David protests he wanted to surprise Carol. Carol insists she doesn’t need protecting and wants normality. David swears he’ll be by her side whether she wants him or not, and reveals he organised a surprise trip to Paris with Nikki’s help. Carol’s touched but can’t help laughing that her passport’s expired. David suggests making the most of the empty house and they kiss tenderly. Tamwar rants to Fatboy about Aleks and considers quitting his job. Fatboy’s concerned to see a female postal worker on Masood’s round. Masood claims he swapped routes to get some overtime. Fatboy confronts Masood with a betting slip. Masood alleges he only gambled to replace Tamwar’s university fund and asks Fatboy to show some faith in him by not checking the tin. Fatboy later opens the tin to find it empty just as Tamwar arrives home. Tamwar assumes Fatboy is responsible and Masood allows him to believe it, chiding Fatboy for stealing. Fatboy can’t bring himself to tell Tamwar the truth. Tamwar orders Fatboy to leave - he won’t live with a thief and liar. Fatboy moves out, informing Masood he only took the blame for Tamwar’s sake - Masood needs to tell Tamwar the truth. Poppy finds a miserable Fatboy on Dot’s doorstep. Poppy’s bemused by a prank phone call. After a second call, Poppy’s surprised by what she hears. Later, she asks Sharon about Dot’s son, Nick. Sharon tells Poppy Nick repeatedly conned Dot out of money to feed his drug addiction. Later, Fatboy overhears Poppy on the phone telling Nick that Dot won’t see him Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes